1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the optical scanning of a document, comprising a transducer with photoelectric elements and a coupling member which comprises an entrance face which is to be aimed at the document and an exit face which is optically connected to the transducer, said coupling member comprising a plurality of light conductors which extend from the entrance face to the exit face and whose first ends are arranged in at least one line in the entrance face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device of this kind of known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,996. The transducer thereof consists of a large number of photoelectric elements which are arranged in a straight line. Such transducers have a very large length-to-width ratio, are comparatively expensive, and are often not available in the desired length. The light conductors must be accurately positioned with respect to one another in the coupling member; this is a time consuming and hence expensive operation.